Roll the Dice
by peppymint
Summary: Two-shot set post massacre. Featuring our favorite ragin' cajun. Mentions of death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men_

_Was contemplating my full length story when this scene hit me_

_But, it didn't mesh well with scene two so I tweaked it a bit and put it here_

_Hope you all enjoy. Double or Nothing will be posted after PoaT is done._

**Part One**

A slow, self-pitying smirk spread across handsome features. "Well Remy," the Cajun spoke to himself. "You've really done it dis time." He turned his head to one side and coughed, a thick glob of blood dribbling down his chin to land on the dirty concrete below.

Honestly, the mutant wasn't quite sure why he bothered. It wasn't as if he weren't drenched in the crimson liquid already. One hand came up to gently trace the five deep furrows that ran from his neck to nearly his groin. The wounds that were slowly killing him.

Yes, Remy knew he was dying. Probably deserved it too, the Cajun admitted as he closed his red on black eyes. He could still hear their screams, both of terror and of pain. The Cajun hadn't meant for it to happen, but that didn't change the facts. The Morlocks were dead, and it was (partially at least) his fault. At least he had managed to save the girl, he reflected. Shoved the petite into a tunnel too small for any of Sinister's hounds to follow, he had done that much at least.

It had cost Remy though. He had turned around just in time to catch Sabertooth's claws right in the chest. The feral mutant had nearly gutted him. Really, it was a miracle he had managed to get Creed off him at all. After that he had just run, staggered really, deeper and deeper into the tunnels.

The tunnels that would now serve as his tomb. Gambit seriously doubted anyone would be coming for him. He didn't have anyone. On the off chance someone was looking, they would never find him, instead ending up hopelessly lost. Even someone like him could get turned around in the twisted warrens if they weren't careful.

Idly, the Cajun wondered if his pere would ever know what happened to him. Honestly, Gambit wasn't sure if he wanted him to. The slender figure shifted a bit, leaning more deeply against the damp walls in a futile effort to get more comfortable. All that was left was to wait for death to come. No angel for him though, Remy was certain this stunt had earned him a one way ticket straight to hell, if he hadn't been bound there before.

Gambit was so caught up in his own thoughts; he didn't even hear the footsteps at first. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up to meet a pair of burning crimson orbs. Almost immediately his gut twisted into knots, a deep feeling of dread rising within him. Not that he intended to let Sinister know that.

"I don't suppose," Remy drawled in a careless matter. "Clicking my heels together while chanting dere's no place like home will do anything to improve dis situation." If it would he would do it in a heartbeat, pride be damned.

Sinister chuckled, crouching down at the younger man's side, his clinical gaze sweeping over the other's injuries. "I seriously doubt it my boy."

The Cajun couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," he murmured, the darkness closing in. "Dat's what I thought." Not even the best of intentions could keep Remy awake any longer, and his head lolled to one side. He didn't even feel the strong arms that lifted him off the ground with a gentleness that was so very foreign to their owner's nature.

_Good scene, iffy title_

_Oh well, it's not that important_

_Part two should be up sometime this week_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men_

_Whacks head against the wall_

_Can you believe I accidentally deleted half of my most recent _

_Kuroba 'Verse fic while I was transferring my files to storage space?_

_Feel like such an idiot. May never get rewritten_

**Part Two**

Upon wakening, the steady beeping of the hospital monitors was the first thing Remy became aware of. A faint frown crossed his face. What was going on? What had happened to him? All at once, the memories of the previous day came rushing back and a pair of red on black eyes flew open.

Almost immediately though, the Cajun squeezed them shut, the bright lights too much for his sensitive orbs. The Marauders! The Tunnels! Remy bit his lower lip in a desperate effort not to be sick. His fault, it was all his fault.

If he hadn't led those monsters down there, the Morlocks would still be alive. He should have known better than to trust Sinister, no matter their relationship. He had managed to save that little girl true. But somehow, that didn't ease Gambit's conscious much.

And speaking of the events of yesterday, or a few days ago, Remy didn't know for sure. Shouldn't he be in more pain? Once again, the young man opened his eyes, this time more cautiously. He blinked a few times, giving himself a moment to adjust to his currently surroundings. There was no need to rush things.

Squinting, Gambit was able to make out a morphine drip. That explained the lack of pain at least, he thought to himself. His gaze moved to contemplate the thick bandages covering his torso. But how had he gotten to a hospital? The last thing he remembered . . .

It was about this time the nurse looked up from her examination of the chart, a gasp escaping her throat. "Oh my goodness," she blurted, hurrying to his side. "You're awake." Her forehead wrinkled with concern as she looked down at him. "How do you feel Mr. Milbury?"

Remy's grin froze on his face, though the young woman didn't seem to notice. Milbury? Now that was just adding insult to injury. It did answer one of his questions however. In spite of how unlikely it seemed on the surface, Sinister had obviously dropped him off.

Not that Gambit was complaining about that fact mind you. He wasn't especially fond of hospitals, but the Cajun hated labs a whole lot more. He was brought out of his private musings when the nurse leaned over him, adjusting his blankets.

"You're very lucky you know," the young woman told him, not bothered that Remy had yet to answer her first question. It wasn't that uncommon. "That tiger could have killed you very easily."

Remy almost laughed. So he had been attacked by a tiger had he? The thief supposed it wasn't that far from the truth. It explained the claw marks at any rate. Looking up his attendant, Gambit turned on the charm. "So Miss?" he inquired teasingly. "I gonna live?"

"As I said," she repeated. "Lucky. Dr. Ross is very skilled in his field. You should barely be able to see the scars."

Honestly, Remy doubted that. Oh, not the scars part. But, in spite of the fact it seemed Essex had let him go (at least for the moment) there was no way the sociopathic geneticist would let another doctor work on him. Not unless he had no other choice.

Still between the fact Sinister was a powerful telepath, and the other's shape shifting abilities, the hospital didn't need to know that. Remy just hoped that the good Doctor Ross, whoever he was, was still alive. Even if his memory had been modified. The thief didn't especially want another death on his conscious. There was enough blood on his hands already.

After checking his vitals and asking him a few questions, the nurse left the room, presumably to locate a real doctor. Remy used the opportunity to conduct a quick examination of his new surroundings, frowning when he noted the card lying by his bedside. It was a simple one, the kind that could be bought at any decent drugstore.

Still frowning, the Cajun reached over to pick it up, wincing as his body protested the brief movement. Nimble fingers flipped it open, his red on black eyes quickly scanning the message before closing in a different kind of pain.

Remy didn't even notice the energy that surged into the paper, reducing the card to ash. Not that it mattered; the words were burned into his brain, echoing in his mind. Innocent to all but their intended recipient. _Should you need me my son, I will be there, always. _

_Finis_

_Hope this meshes okay with part one. I actually started it first. _

_Was planning on posting it alone until I thought of the other._

_Hope you enjoyed and please review_


End file.
